


Honesty and Lies

by pucca_the_tree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, I think it is, One Shot, and now that we know sombra's name its easier on my part to give her a name lol, because ive had this idea in my head for like...a year, for an overwatch rarepair week thing, tempted to make a part two if im motivated enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pucca_the_tree/pseuds/pucca_the_tree
Summary: Symmetra and Sombra are a couple but don't really know much about each other, so Symm asks the big question: "What is your name?"





	Honesty and Lies

Satya woke up from her slumber in the morning to a bright light in front of the bed she slept in. This light wasn’t emitting from the sun; it came from Sombra, who had been working all night hacking on her computer. She was on it when Satya fell asleep, and now she was still on it.

It came to Satya’s surprise that the many stereotypes tied to hackers were indeed true, like how Sombra’s room was a complete mess and littered with junk food and soda cans that provided little nutritional value. ‘ _How long do these hacking sessions take on average? Why would a human being keep themselves so deprived of a normal, designated sleeping schedule?’_ Satya barraged herself with these questions and many more. But Sombra was an enigma; like a collapsed structure that Satya could not build back together again even with her architectural talents. Instead of quizzing Sombra on all of the things she wanted to know about her, she started off with a simple question.

“What is your name?”

“Que?” Sombra’s voice rose a pitch as she jumped a little in her seat, surprised from hearing a once-sleeping Satya. She looked over her shoulder from her fluorescent purple monitors at her girlfriend.

“I am positive that it isn’t your given name, so what is it?” Satya replied nonchalantly. “We have been dating for a while now, and with everything we’ve been through I believe you owe it to me.” She rubbed her fingers together through the cotton sheets on Sombra’s bed, enjoying the feel of the texture instead of keeping her focus on the hacker before her.

 _‘Maldicion claro’_ Sombra cursed under her breath. Her and Satya really have been through a lot—Sombra was the one to approach Satya first in her apartment funded by Vishkar in Utopaea. Sombra took an immediate liking to her while watching through one of the many secret surveillance cameras placed in Vishkar’s leading order of operations. She saw just how naïve Satya was to oblige to the commands of her employers, thinking it would be “for the good of the world”. She decided to show the architect just how blind her faith was and after _much_ convincing over time she finally saw the light. While Satya had grown a dislike for Vishkar upon learning the ugly truth, Sombra swayed for her to continue working for them in order to dismantle the establishment from the inside. Ever since the two have been partners in crime, from sabotaging most of Vishkar’s following projects to informing their competitors of their plans ahead of time so they would be too late to seal any deals. If Symmetra was ordered to do any undercover work for the company, the mission would always end in intentional failure. Eventually after the women grew closer their relationship became more than a mere partnership. Despite being a couple Sombra and Satya didn’t know much about each other; well, Sombra did know everything about Satya through records of her in Vishkar’s databases, but she didn’t know her on a personal level.

“Sombra.” Satya snapped at Sombra to get her attention since she heard no response to her question.

“Lo siento.” Sombra apologized while doing a 180 turn on her computer chair and facing Satya. She sat with her knees up to her chest and her head leaning to the side on top of them. “You know that’s confidential info, chica. With all the connections I have I don’t wear out my name…much”. Sombra takes a pause, thinking of the confrontation with a certain pink-haired Russian woman who was able to discover what her name was. She felt that she must had been careless somehow in hiding her identity and strove to make sure no one would be able to find out ever again.

“Don’t you trust me? I thought once we established our relationship we would keep no secrets between us but I see I was mistaken. You still have not disclosed to me the real reason why you are interested in Vishkar operations and why you told me their hidden intentions in the first place.”

“I have my reasons.”

“There you go, once again dodging my inquiries.” Satya got out of Sombra’s bed and headed straight for the door.

“Satya espere!” Sombra jolted out of her chair and grabbed Satya’s prosthetic arm.

“If you’re not going to be honest with me then I’ll take my leave.” Satya attempted yanking her arm from Sombra’s hold but her grip proved not to be underestimated.

“Listen Saty,” Sombra loosened her grip and embraced the prosthetic more gently, “I don’t tell you these things because I deal with dangerous jobs. The more people know about who I really am the more harm will come to me— come to _you_. So get it through your pretty little head that my secrets are to protect the both of us.” Sombra gave Satya a weary smile and booped her nose. It was apparent that she was still not buying her response but her expression softened nonetheless.

“I suppose I’ll take your word for it.”

“Gracias a dios!” Sombra let out a heavy sigh. Satya allowed her to wrap her arms completely around her; being given the permission to even touch Satya was a feat of its own. Satya lightly smothered her face in the dark, magenta locks that used to bother her so much when they began their partnership. Now she felt that the asymmetrical hairstyle was not only convenient for the augmentations on the left side of Sombra’s head, but that it also suited the hacker’s uneven way of life.

The intimate moment was interrupted by a loud beeping sound resonating from one of Sombra’s monitors. Satya jerked her head up and covered her ears with the palm of her hands, clearly annoyed from the ringing. Sombra quickly released her and deactivated the alarm while decreased the size of the monitor with the swift motions of her fingers to keep its contents for her eyes only. She didn't need to turn around to know Satya was angrily looming over her shoulder trying to sneak a peek at the source of the sound. Luckily Sombra had a knack for absorbing information at expert speed from all the documents she's had to skim through and had already finished studying the message by the time Satya shoved her face between Sombra and the screen. Just as fast as she shrunk the monitor she swiped away the message and turned all of the monitors off.

“What was the meaning of that disruptive noise?” Satya pulled Sombra’s head up and scowled. The hacker always regretted looking Satya in the eye when she was mad, and this time was no exception.

“It's no big deal, just an update on an assignment I've been working on.”

“Which you will refrain from discussing with me.”

“Now you're learning.” Sombra laughed coyly as Satya could only cross her arms in disapproval. “Calmate it’s just a small thing I got to do. It won't take long so I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?” She gave Satya the sad puppy dog eyes she couldn’t resist.

“Fine. But you better be here by nightfall.”

“Do I at least get a goodbye kiss?” Sombra asked in addition to puckering her lips.

Instead of kissing her lips, Satya dodged Sombra’s mouth in favor of giving her a peck on the cheek. “I will reward you with more than that for when you return.”

Sombra looked as giddy as a child in a candy store from Satya’s promise. She waved goodbye to her girlfriend and left her hideout— but not before checking that her security protocols were in order so no unwanted intruders would invade her home.

The home where Satya waited for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Que- What  
> Maldicion claro- Dammit of course  
> Lo siento- I’m sorry  
> Espere- wait  
> Gracias a dios- Thank God  
> Calmate- Calm down
> 
> i hope i used the right words i used Google translate and a friend for the words so sorry in advance;;;;


End file.
